Dark Princess
by SerpentsPen
Summary: An alien culture an alien point of view. Bellatrix as a human being! Sadistic and tough but with a soul! What a novel concept!
1. Chapter 1

Rated "M" for mature. No one under age should view this fic.

Chapter one–A meeting of the minds

The warm summer air and the buzzing of bees on the fragrant flowers marked the stillness and quiet of the gardens of Malfoy Manor. The courtyard which housed the garden was alive with the succulent smells of an English summer. The bright light cascading among the gardenias and roses seemed oddly out of place amidst the serpent statues and the persistent mold that covered the cool, shaded concrete walls. The garden was fanatically tended, but seldom used as much but an apparition point.

The stillness of the garden was suddenly broken by a faint "POP". Into the sea of calm had come the most wanted woman in the magical world. Her figure disguised by an emerald green cloak and hood despite the warm July air. She turned and surveyed the garden–her wand out and at the ready. She spied in through the window and caught a glimpse of a moping house elf polishing one of the wooden banisters. The elf saw her and a look of sheer terror overtook it and it raced upstairs with a tiny squeak. Bellatrix Lestrange lowered her hood and walked loudly in through the garden door.

She ignored several squealing house-elves and marched into the spacious dining room. There she found her sister, and lady of the house, Narcissa Malfoy, drinking a cup of tea and eschewing a regular breakfast.

"Cissy, you need to do something about your wards–an asshole Jarvey could apparate in here!" She said to her sister, who displayed no surprise at her unscheduled appearance. Narcissa flinched at the language but betrayed no other emotion.

"Wards are suspicious, Bella. Lucius says that anything more than anti-theft wards draw unwanted speculation by nosing Ministry authorities." Narcissa said, sipping her tea.

Bella removed her cloak and threw it aside with a laugh, "By Ministry officials, I trust you mean Arthur Weasley?"

Narcissa, as blond and glowing as Bellatrix was dark and raven-haired made a look of disgust. "Don't mention that filth in this house!"

Bella gave a snort and sat down next to her sister. "Pardon me," She said with a sneer, "I forgot that since you are of such an uppity bunch, that even speaking of enemies is now forbidden."

Narcissa gave her a very dirty look filled with loathing, "Arthur Weasley is not just an enemy. He has practically lived in my basement for the last four years."

Bella just grinned, "Well, soon enough, Cissy, that whole damned family will be history."

Narcissa raised her cup, "It's a shame, really. I just can't feel sorry about it."

Bella nodded, "There are few enough pure-bloods left to slaughter a whole family of them. But they are worse than muggles, the whole sorry lot of them."

Narcissa took a moment to look thoughtful, "I had hopes for Draco and that girl before that whole diary business."

"Really? The one at the ministry? I thought Lucius had already contracted him to Parkinson's daughter?" Bella asked in surprise

"This was before that. That Pansy is a cow compared to the Weasley girl. But Draco wouldn't wipe his boots on her."

"Good for him! The little blood traitor!"

Narcissa scowled at her, "You know very well that those children are only like that because of those worthless parents! If they had instilled any wizarding pride in any of them, they'd be with us right now."

Bella nodded, "Hey! Aren't you going to offer me any breakfast? I'm staying in rather sparse accommodations."

Narcissa smirked at her and summoned a rather nervous looking house elf. Narcissa gave an indifferent wave when the house elf arrived at her legs with a _Crack_, "Eggs, three rashers of bacon and toast–and bring me a bottle of elf-wine." Bella said indifferently. The house-elf disappeared with another _crack_.

Narcissa raised an eye brow at her sister, "A little early in the day for wine, isn't it?"

Bellatrix gave her a wicked smile, "Not when you are a fugitive from the law, deary. Every moment could be my last."

Narcissa scowled at her in disbelief as the elf reappeared carrying a tray with Bella's order on it. "Go!" Narcissa commanded. The house-elf disappeared before Bella could open the wine.

She lazily refilled her own teacup as Bella popped the cork on the wine, "Don't tell me you are honestly afraid of the Auror's?"

Bella laughed as she poured the blood-red wine into a fine crystal flute, "Are you kidding? The Auror's couldn't find their asses with both hands." Narcissa scowled at the language again, "Oh, Cissy!" Bellatrix snapped, "Quit being such a fucking prude!"

Narcissa looked proudly indignant, "I am not a prude. But a pure-blood should set a better example. After our victory, I intend to ask the Dark Lord to proscribe many of the muggle customs that have degenerated the wizarding world."

Bellatrix snorted sarcastically, "No, you're not a prude at all! I'll be under arrest in five seconds if you go through with that!"

Narcissa looked very superior, "I'm sure the rules will be relaxed in your case."

"They goddamned well better be!" Bellatrix said with a laugh and hungrily tore into a piece of bacon. This time, her sister only grinned at her.

"Your house-elves cook good," Bella mumbled around the eggs. "Still, I couldn't stand having those things around me too much. Creepy little fuckers."

Narcissa looked genuinely surprised, "When the war ends, don't you mean to have some of your own?"

Bella shrugged and took a bite of toast, "I have no idea." And for the first time, she looked tired.

Narcissa looked over at her sister in concern, "You and Rodolphus still not speaking?"

Bella sighed, "No, and we are not going to. You know what he tried to do?"

"Bella," Narcissa began gently, "that was so long ago. Almost everyone tried to make deals or act like they were under the _imperius_ curse. You can't blame everyone for not being as strong as you. I never was. Neither was Lucius."

That's not it and you know it." Bella said dejectedly. "He tried to sell me to the dementors to win his own freedom; did Lucius do that to you?" She asked her sister with tears in her eyes.

Narcissa tried to smile, "That was many years ago and Lucius was never put in that position. We were all younger then. Lucius and I have fallen in love over the years–you and Rodolphus never had that opportunity. Its difficult enough with arranged marriages without the time together to fall in love, you know that."

Bellatrix finished cleaning her plate and pushed it aside with a sigh. She fished into her robes and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. Narcissa eyed the cigarettes, but said nothing. Bella lit one, took her wine and settled back in her chair. She took a long draw of the wine, a long drag on her cigarette and let her hooded eyes close.

"Where did you get those awful things?" Narcissa asked, trying to sound indifferent. "I see that's one habit you picked back up quickly enough."

"Yes, I did." Bellatrix said with a smile, "My lungs had sixteen years to heal." She expelled a cloud of grey smoke. "I nicked them from a muggle shop."

"Is that wise?" Narcissa asked. "Its bad enough to have the Aurors hunting you. It would be even worse with the muggle law after you too."

Bella scowled, "Don't be ridiculous." She said dismissively. "I nicked a pack of fags; I didn't rob one of their banks. Besides, if I'm not afraid of the Aurors, why in the hell would I be afraid of the muggles?"

Narcissa didn't look too mollified, "You could have at least stolen them from a wizarding shop." She sulked.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!" Bella said contemptuously. "Go knock over a wizard shop where I might get caught. Besides, the muggles make better smokes." As if to accent her last point, Bella blew a thick smoke ring.

"I would like to talk more about your marriage, Bella."

"I don't know why!" Bellatrix said, taking another drink of wine, "I don't."

"You know very well, why?" Narcissa snapped, "You and Rodolphus were married _conferratio_–in the old custom. There is no divorce! Bellatrix, I'm concerned for you."

Bellatrix crushed out her cigarette, "You shouldn't be concerned for me." She said calmly.

"And why shouldn't I?" Narcissa said quietly. "I don't want you to grow old alone. You can still have children, it's not too late."

That, finally, hit the mark. Bella closed her eyes but the tears came anyway. Narcissa reached over to her, "It's all right, Bella." She said quietly.

"No," Bellatrix choked, "it's not all right. Look at me, Cissy? I look ruined. My face is gaunt and my eyes look hollow even to me...fucking dementors!" She ended and started to curl up.

Narcissa sprang up and cuddled her sister. She hugged her tight to her chest. "Shh, shh." She hushed her younger sister as she sobbed. Narcissa just held her.

Finally, Bellatrix stopped crying and looked Narcissa in the face, "I wish I were still beautiful like you." she said, but without the slightest tinge of resentment in her voice.

Narcissa stroked the hair out of her wet face, "You are still beautiful. You look so much better than when we broke you out. Your looks are your service to the Dark Lord. But you remain beautiful."

Bellatrix cuddled back into her sister's chest. "You know, _conferratio_ is only till death do us part?" Narcissa said suggestively.

Bella looked up from her chest and smiled, "I know. I've already thought of that."

"Oh, good–tell me!" Narcissa said at once, springing from the chair. Bella looked around; her signal to indicate that she was going to talk a little treason.

Narcissa looked up and commanded, "House-elves upstairs do not monitor any conversations." Several faint pops echoed from through out the house.

"All right," Narcissa said excitedly, "What are you going to do?"

Bella got back up into the chair, as Narcissa took out her wand and waved it, a matching crystal flute appearing. "Here," she said excitedly, "fill me up."

Bellatrix took the elf wine and poured her sister a glass, then re-filled her own. "Well, I can't have him killed until the war is over, that's certain. I was hoping to kill him just as hostilities come to an end."

Narcissa took a sip of her wine, "That's risky waiting to the last second like that. Why not kill him now? The Order of the Phoenix would be blamed for his death."

Bella likewise took a sip, "You've clearly never tried to kill Lucius, have you?

"Of course not!" Narcissa said in shock.

"Good thing!" Bella snorted, "You can't!–it's the bond. You can't lift a finger toward him. I know, I tried one night when I was drunk. You get paralyzed with nausea." Bella looked rueful, " I can't do anything that would hamper the war effort anyway. He's never been one of the Dark Lord's favorites, but he has his uses. Besides, the Order rarely kills anyone; it would look suspicious if I tried to have him killed."

"Ok," Narcissa agreed, "But I don't think you need worry about reprisals much–no one likes him."

"Other than Rabastan," Bella agreed. "I want it to look like an accident. I don't want to have to try and kill his brother. He's much more important. That would be a problem."

Yes," Narcissa agreed, putting her wine flute down, and lighting up with a smile, "So whom have you considered as a replacement?"

Bella shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess I haven't actively considered anyone. I was hoping to find someone on my own this time. I've had enough of arranged marriages, I think."

"Bella!" Narcissa said, looking scandalized, "Arranged marriages have always been the way in our family. They are a tradition among the pure-bloods–and a good one too, believe me!"

Bella snorted and lit another cigarette, "You would think so! You have a husband who loves you–you have this grand house."

"Luck of the draw." Narcissa chided gently. "Besides," she said, smirking broadly now, "You never helped yourself with your reputation in school, did you?"

Bella sneered, "I was two years behind you! Are you telling me you didn't sleep around? You shagged half the boys in your year. I know you did!"

Narcissa nodded guiltily, "Maybe I did. But I was much more discreet than you."

Bella snorted again and took a puff from her cigarette, "Like that matters. Everyone knew anyway."

"True, they did. But it never bothered Lucius because I was discreet."

"Yes, Rodolphus never failed to let me know that he knew. He never treated me like anything but a common whore anyway." Bella tapped the ashes from her cigarette. "He's just damned lucky that the bonding hex prevents me from sleeping around. I'd find myself a _real_ man."

"You shouldn't sleep around on your husband." Narcissa chided again.

Bella refilled her wine flute with a wicked grin. "He stopped being my husband the day he tried to turn me over for his own freedom. If the Dark Lord didn't need him, I'd carve his fucking guts out and leave him to rot! I hate him, Cissy, and I always will. The minute this war is over, he's a dead man!"

Narcissa leaned across the table and smiled at her, "Good!" She chirped happily. "Then we can find you someone else better. I know you still want to have kids. Would you consider a half-blood?"

Bella chewed on that one a moment, "I can't imagine having kids with a half-blood. I have met some good ones–some better than many of our own kind. But I would resent the kids–I would feel like I cheated our ancestors."

Narcissa sighed, "There are so few decent pure-bloods left." She then looked around conspiratorially, "How about a _faux_ pure-blood?" She whispered.

Bellatrix thought about that one for a minute and leaned in close to her sister, "Maybe–depends on how deniable he is, and how tainted he is in reality. If its small and hidden–and can't be proved–yeah, I might." She whispered back.

Narcissa looked rapturous, "Excellent," She said, "That opens up a whole field of people. How would you feel about a foreigner?"

Bella face wrinkled up, "That's a bizarre question. Why? I'm British and we are about to take control of the British government. Why would I want to move somewhere else?"

"Well," Narcissa said reasonably, "With the death of Dumbledore our victory is imminent. I heard that we are getting foreigners arriving to help out the cause. To be fair, some of them came before old Dumby died, but we are apparently getting help arriving from all over."

"I suppose that makes sense, "Bella agreed reluctantly. "As long as they come before the war is decided, I guess it's all right–but I don't want any foreigners coming over here trying to feast off our hard work."

"McNair told me that several have arrived and submitted already. We will probably begin seeing them soon."

"They've been marked by the Dark Lord already?" Bella asked.

Narcissa sipped her wine and nodded, "McNair said so. But I guess we should have foreseen it. We are an international movement. The Dark Arts are a phenomenon around the world."

"I'm surprised no foreign power has tried to intervene to help the Ministry yet." Bellatrix said, refilling her glass.

Narcissa smiled at her, "You never paid any attention during History of Magic, did you?"

"I did to the important stuff, why?"

"The international wizarding declaration of sixteen seventeen was very important," Narcissa told her with a sniff, "especially for what you are talking about. Wizarding governments agreed to never meddle in their neighbors affairs. While the Muggles have had non-stop wars, there has never been an international wizarding war because everyone has stayed out of everyone else's business."

"Cissy, you're being naive. Once we have prevailed we will be the only Dark Arts government on the planet and the only dictatorship. Surely other governments will see us as a threat? They'll be scared of their own pure-blood's and their own Dark Arts movements–its bound to happen."

Narcissa shook her head, "You are wrong. Lucius and I talked about this before he was captured. The Dark Lord is certain that the foreign governments will stay out. They may not like us–especially the Americans–but they will have to tolerate us. The Dark Lord told Lucius that he intends to do nothing provocative. He is strongly against helping or funding Dark Arts movements anywhere else. They will have to survive and flourish on their own. The Dark Lord will strictly forbid any involvement by British Wizards in anyone else's affairs. Travel restrictions will be imposed as well."

Bella shrugged and lit another cigarette, "Well, if the Dark Lord is sure, that's ok then. But I still wouldn't put it past some government to try and slip some agent inside to try and expose us or kill the Dark Lord."

"Even if they did," Narcissa said indifferently, "we are getting ten applicants for every one allowed to join. McNair says its all being done very carefully."

Bellatrix snorted, "I'd feel better if McNair wasn't such a moron! But, if the Dark Lord thinks it's best to accept them, then I approve of course."

Narcissa's face turned downcast, "I just wish he would consent to see me?" She mumbled quietly.

Bellatrix reached over and stroked her arm, "Don't worry. He can't stay mad forever. He'll forgive Lucius."

Narcissa looked doubtful, "In some ways this is easier for you–you're still a Commander–even though you are hiding! You get to lead missions–to do _something!_ I just sit here in this museum and wonder if Draco is all right."

Bellatrix consoled her sister, "Draco is fine." She chided gently, "He's with Snape. Last I heard they were both with the Dark Lord. Compared to us they are fine. Don't worry yourself so."

A sudden _CRACK_! Resounded around the room. Both women jumped as a house-elf apparated at Narcissa's feet. "I thought I told you..." She began angrily as the house-elf squealed, "Someone has apparated in the garden, mistress!"

Bellatrix was out of her seat in a flash, grabbing the wine bottle and racing down the corridor as the house-elf disappeared with another loud _CRACK_!

Narcissa ran her fingers through her hair and looked down to the corridor to see if her sister was hidden. Seeing Bellatrix disappear around a corner, Narcissa walked slowly to the garden door. A large man was standing there, looking into the house. He was tall, broad, of fair coloring and brown hair. He was wearing a navy blue set of robes and an expensive-looking cloak of the same color.

Bellatrix craned her neck near the wall's edge and listened as her sister opened the garden door–her wand out and ready to strike.

_"Who are you and what do mean apparating into my garden? This manor has a fully functional front door!"_

_"Pardon me, Lady Malfoy, but under the circumstances I thought it best to discreet. My name is Marcus Mears. I was sent by Commander McNair." _The voice was low, and the accent was definitely American.

Bella heard her sister's voice again, _"Show me!_"

A few seconds of silence followed until she heard Narcissa's voice again, this time in a more welcoming tone, "_Won't you please come in?" _

_"Tell me, Mr. Mears, why did Commander McNair send you to my home?"_

_"He told me to come here if I was unable to find Commander Lestrange in her hiding place. He said she would likely be here."_

Narcissa's voice spoke again, _"And just where would Commander Lestrange's hiding place be?"_

A moments silence passed until the deep, American voice spoke again, _"It occurs to me, Lady that I showed you something but I have seen nothing in return. Surely, the Commander's sister knows her hiding place?"_

Bellatrix remained hidden but allowed a smile to creep onto her features, this stranger was no idiot.

A few more moments of silence passed before her sister spoke again, _"Satisfied?"_

_"Yes. Here, I would rather show you my orders than speak the hiding place aloud. I have been told that British Aurors are rather fond of polyjuice potion." _Bellatrix heard the sound of parchment being unrolled.

"His papers appear to be in order." Narcissa said in a carrying voice for Bellatrix to hear.

Bellatrix walked from around the corner with her wand still in her hand. The stranger looked at her with piercing brown eyes. She quickly judged his age to be somewhere near thirty, but his face betrayed no wrinkles–his hair as brown as his eyes–with the smallest touch of gray in his sideburns–worn just a bit beyond long. His shoulders were broad and he was very tall. His body had the look of a former athlete just past his heyday. He wore a navy blue traveling cloak with silver fastenings, undone halfway down his front. The combined effect was intelligent and sharp eyes attached to a powerful frame, all dressed in an understated but classy way.Bellatrix strode toward him slowly, arching her eyebrows with her "in command" look.

Narcissa, her back to the new comer, raised her eyebrows at her sister and smirked. Bellatrix didn't acknowledge the look, but approached them both slowly and casually.

The stranger bowed his head slightly, "Commander Lestrange, I am Marcus Mears, reporting for duty." He reached out and handed his orders to Bellatrix. She unrolled the parchment and scanned McNair's messy scrawl:

_Marcus Mears is assigned to assault squad two under the Command of Bellatrix Lestrange. He is to report for immediate duty._

_McNair, Commander, Secretary to the Dark Lord._

Bellatrix took her wand and tapped the scroll. A Dark Mark appeared at the bottom. Satisfied, she tapped it again, rolled it up and ignited the parchment with her wand. She walked over to the ash tray filled with her cigarette butts and dropped it in. She turned back to her sister, "Lady Malfoy, I will need a few moments alone with this new soldier."

Narcissa, her face still turned away from Mears, rolled her eyes and smirked happily at her sister, "Certainly, Commander. By all means use the gardens. You will be quite unobserved."

Bellatrix inclined her head at her sister and looked up at the towering American, "Come with me, Mears." She ordered, and walked out the garden door and out onto the grounds of her sisters house, Mears in tow.

As Bellatrix walked toward the stand of trees on the back of the property, Mears asked her, "Is this wise, Commander?"

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and saw that Mears had his wand out and his head was swiveling about the grounds, his eyes alert. "The place is warded. You can disapparate at any place, but you can only apparate in at the garden wall. We would see any visitors long before they see us."

Mears relaxed, but only a bit. Her lowered his wand and walked beside her. As Bellatrix walked she noticed that for a man his size, Mears walked with the lightness of a much smaller man. He was graceful in his movements and gave the impression that he could move with great speed if the need arose. Bellatrix looked up as his intense but still boyish face and felt her insides wriggle. _Stop that_! She told herself before coming to a halt.

"All right, Mears, why are you here?" She asked in her most business-like tone.

Mears merely raised an eyebrow, "I am assuming that since you have seen my orders, your question is 'Why am I in Great Britain?'"

"Don't be deliberately thick!" Bellatrix snapped. "Of course that's what I mean!"

Mears responded with a half-smile and Bellatrix felt her innards wriggle again. "I have come to help the rise of the first truly Dark Arts government the world has seen in over three hundred years. I have come to serve the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix scowled, "Very well. Why does it matter to a Yank like you?"

Mears shrugged, "I have been a student and practitioner of the Dark Arts since I was a young man. I believe in the old ways. You are either a believer in something or you are not. If you are, you should do something about it. The United States has become unlivable to me."

"So," Bellatrix said accusingly, "you mean to come here, learn from us and export the revolution back to America?"

Mears shook his head and Bellatrix could see a trace of sadness in his eyes, "There is no going home. Great Britain is under a travel ban, as you well know. Once I came here, I can never leave. No other country will allow me re-entry. I'm here to stay."

Bellatrix believed him at once but did her best to look skeptical, "What's your education?" she asked and began to walk slowly through the oak trees.

"Seven years, Salem's witches and wizards institute."

"Dark Arts training?"

"From my Aunt Phoebe. My family has always been divided on the issue, my parents strongly against them. But my Aunt was a fervent supporter. My sister, Ellen and I both gravitated toward them, my Aunt was our teacher."

"Combat experience, if any?" Bellatrix asked in a scathing tone.

Mears response was level, "Eleven years, American Auror."

Bellatrix's head snapped around so fast, her neck nearly cricked, "An Auror?" She said in outrage.

Mears stopped walking and fixed her with a mischievous grin, "I wasn't a very good one."

Bellatrix stared into his eyes and found herself up against powerful occlumency shields. "Lower you shields!" She commanded.

For the first time, Mears looked irritated, "I can assure you, Commander, I have been thoroughly probed already."

"I'm sure you have," Bellatrix said icily, "but those people will not be going on combat missions with you. In other words, Mears, my life will be in your hands. I'll see for myself."

Mears looked mulish and dangerous, Bellatrix produced her wand. "I assure you before I look, I don't care if you're a drunk, a doper, or a pervert. I just want to see who is going to be fighting beside me."

Mears studied Bella appraisingly for a moment, then closed his eyes and relaxed. Bellatrix pointed her wand at him and said, "_Legillimens!_"

Bella started to probe, and then suddenly a flood of memories burst forth. A house, a woman, and a young girl. A funeral, a wedding, raids and fights, a woman's face–a feeling of complete desolation, a mass of naked bodies, a haze of alcohol!

"That's enough!" Bellatrix snapped and dropped her wand. She turned away and gave Mears a moment to compose himself. The memories she had tasted were powerful, passionate, and heartbreaking! And terribly private! Bella's head was spinning from the sheer volume alone. Mears had held nothing back. There were no deep, hidden crevices in his mind. It was all out front, completely raw and had flowed like a river. She was absorbing emotions and images at a rate she had never felt before.

"I apologize for having to do that." She told him quietly. 'Thank you for giving me unfettered access."

She heard a sigh behind her, "Are you satisfied, Commander?"

Bellatrix turned back to see the proud face looking curious, but slightly tinged with pink. "Yes! Mostly. I told you I didn't care if you were a drunk. And I don't. But I did see a lot of heavy drinking. On missions ..."

"I began drinking heavily after my wife left me. I quit three years ago. I haven't had a drop since."

Bella nodded. Then she looked up and smiled at him, "You are far more intelligent that the usual blockheads I get. I think you're going to be a good addition to my unit."

Mears stared down at her for a moment, then the boyish twinkle was back in his eyes and small smile creased his lips, "Thank you, Commander."

A moment of silence passed between them as Bellatrix just grinned. Finally, Mears asked, "Will there be anything else, Commander?" He asked with a happy smile.

Bella shook from her reverie, "Oh...Yes, one other thing. Have you managed to secure lodgings?" She asked, walking slowly back toward the house and rummaging in her cloak for her cigarettes.

"Yes, I have." He said. "I am staying in a cottage on an estate in Buckinghamshire."

Bella found her cigarettes and put one between her lips. Before she could produce her wand to light it a muggle lighter appeared before her face and ignited. She bent in and lit her cigarette. She eyed the lighter with a confused smile.

"Muggle." Mears said with a smile and a shrug. "Easier than fishing for your wand every time."

Bella exhaled a pall of smoke, she waved her cigarette, "You too?"

Mears cocked that half-smile of his and nodded. He produced a pack of his own and lit one.

"By the way," Bella said with a grin, "we pronounce it, Buckingham-_sheer_!"

Mears grinned again, "So you do. It's just every time I see it written I want to say _shire_."

"You'll get used to it." She said with a smile. "By the way," She asked trying to sound innocent, "are you a pure-blood?"

Mears looked surprised but pleased, "No," he said, shaking his head, "half-blood. You're the first person who has asked me though. Surprised me, I thought everyone would."

Bella felt her stomach sink. "Your mother or father?" she asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Oh, well, it was a great-grandmother on my Mothers side."

Bella fixed him with a grin and snorted, "Oh, that doesn't count!"

Mears looked confused, "It doesn't?"

Bellatrix waved her cigarette at him, "Not that far back. And not just one! No, here you would be considered pure. You just don't need to tell anyone about her. Families often have to ignore a member here or there who takes leave of their senses. It's nothing. Just keep it quiet. It's a very small taint, anyway."

Mears looked pleased that Bella was so understanding.

"Oh, one more thing." She said suddenly. "Let me see your Dark Mark?"

Mears dropped his cigarette and rolled up the left sleeve of his robes. Bellatrix had never seen the mark on such a large, well-muscled forearm. "You know how it works?" She asked.

Mears shrugged, "I think so."

"Here," she said taking his arm, "I'll show you. If it prickles and gets warm, it means another Death Eater is calling you. Here, watch." She stepped back, rolled up her sleeve to reveal her own mark, and touched her wand to it

Instantly Mears nodded his head, "I feel it. But how will I know who is calling me?"

"You won't." Bellatrix said, shaking her head. "Just disapparate–the mark will home in on whomever the caller is and take you right to them. If it's the Dark Lord, you will know it–it burns like fire."

Mears nodded and rolled his sleeve back down.

"Just one more thing." Bellatrix said, flicking her cigarette into Narcissa's rose bushes, "I have a mission. Its not a priority target–little risk. But it will get your feet wet–and it will give me a chance to see you in action."

"What's the target?" Mears asked.

"Mudblood." Bellatrix said simply. "He works at the ministry as a records clerk. No real importance except as a terror target. We'll raid his house, interrogate him–but like I said, I don't expect anything--then kill him."

Mears nodded, "Where?"

"Just outside London. We'll handle it as a two-man job."

"When?" Mears asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow night. Intelligence says he's home alone on Tuesday nights. We'll hit him after dark. I'll stop by your place tomorrow and we'll go over the plan."

"How will you find my place?" He asked.

Bellatrix smiled and pointed at his Mark, "When you feel me call, touch your wand to your own and think of me. I'll disapparate and the Mark will guide me in, alright?"

"Very good." Mears said with a smile. "Anything else, Commander?"

"I don't think so," Bella said with a smile. She extended her hand, "Glad to have you aboard, Mears."

"Likewise," Mears said. He smiled, turned, and with a faint "Pop", he disapparated.

Bellatrix stood with her arms folded, looking at the spot Mears had just left with a thrilled smile on her face. She turned to see her sister eyeing her with a smile through the glass on the garden door, _Tell Me! _Narcissa mouthed excitedly. Bellatrix grinned, blew her a kiss and with a flash of her cloak she was gone from Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix arrived at her hiding place in an exultant mood. He stomach was quivering like a little girl's. Compared to Rodolphus, Mears was dream! Big, tall, strong–and Bella had seen inside his mind. It was complex, layered, and passionate. He had known joy, laughter, sorrow, and pain. She had seen him predatory, consoling, laughing, and fatherly. He was the picture of the man Bellatrix had always dreamed of. She was so busy ticking off Mears' wonderful qualities that she wandered into her hiding spot without paying the least bit of attention to what she was doing.

The hiding spot was an abandoned mine shaft on a rocky hillside just outside Sussex. It had been a favorite hiding spot for Death Eaters over the years of struggle and flight. She found herself humming as she wandered into the front of the shaft, her mind a million miles away, when she saw the unmistakable signs of recent magic on the shaft walls. She suddenly crouched low, produced her wand, and crept toward the side wall very quietly. The wall looked solid, but it was only an illusion created by magic. She touched the wall carefully and whispered her secret password. The wall melted away at once to reveal her lodgings. A cramped but cozy hole she could disappear from the world in.

Bella crept low, her wand raised, and slid into the hole quietly. She looked over the stove into the sitting area and saw her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, waiting quietly in her only chair, a large fire whiskey in his hand. Bellatrix sprang forward with a cry of disgust, "What are you doing here?" She hissed; her wand still raised at him.

Rodolphus didn't say anything; he just sat quietly and stared at her. Compared to Mears, Rodolphus was little more than a troll. Short, squat, and swarthy. With a permanently oiled complexion that looked that way even when he had just emerged from the shower. His graying hair, was medium length and oily. He dressed in fancy robes as always, but they couldn't change the cheap, rat-like visage that protruded from underneath. Slowly, he smiled at her.

Bella vibrated with hatred and gripped her wand tightly. Suddenly, as Rodolphus grinned broadly, Bella felt her stomach began to roil. Waves of Nausea gripped her until she lowered her wand. Rodolphus brushed at an invisible piece of lint on his robes before he answered her question, "It's been three weeks since I've seen you, what do you think I want?" He said amusedly.

Bella drew deep breaths until her stomach calmed; she looked up at his satisfied face and then stalked past him to a small table which housed a crystal decanter of fire whiskey. Shakily, she removed the stopper and poured herself a tumbler full. She took a large gulp before speaking.

"Go to one of your girlfriends," she said evenly. "I don't mind, you have my permission."

Rodolphus laughed, "Like I need your permission." He stood up looking very satisfied, "You know, Bellatrix, if you would just submit to the idea, you would learn to appreciate me."

Bellatrix drained her fire whiskey and hastily refilled the glass. "You sicken me." She said quietly. "Get out."

"Bella–Bella! It's not I that sicken you–its your own stubbornness that does. I don't see why you fight, your own pleasure is built into the bond. It's guaranteed to be pleasurable to you."

Bellatrix gulped more whiskey and looked at him with unadulterated hatred, "I'd rather have a muggle climbing all over me. Some of them are actually honorable!"

The smile on Rodolphus's face faded, replaced with a curt disgust. He move toward her slowly, "I could beat you to death, you know?" He asked coldly.

Bella grinned at him, "It would be preferable to having your cock in me."

Rodolphus raised his robes and lowered his underwear. Bella tried to look away but felt the magic of the bond drawing her face back toward it.

"I'm a reasonable man," Rodolphus growled, "if you don't want me in you, do a good job on this and I'll leave it at that." He leered at her.

She stared at him in familiar horror and felt her loins begin to get hot. She tried to fight the urge but felt herself being pulled down to her knees. She knelt helpless before him, tears of hatred seeping out the corner of her hooded eyes. Her crotch was now thoroughly stirred as he looked down at her and smiled. "I'll do it good, but don't touch me!" She rasped.

"Fair enough!" Rodolphus snapped and grabbed her raven black hair-- Bella fought back as he tried to choke her. "Let me be!" She demanded. "If I'm going to do it, let me!"

He finally released her and stepped back as she collapsed on the floor in sobs. She lay on the floor as she spoke, "It doesn't have to be like this, you know? You bring it on yourself. I'm just trying to be a husband–but you won't let me."

"Get out!" Bellatrix screamed between sobs.

Rodolphus smoothed his robes and walked to the cave wall, "I'll see you in a week or two." He sneered, and walked out.

Bellatrix pulled herself to her feet, walked over to her bed and threw herself in it.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two– A Failure of Intelligence

Bellatrix arrived at Malfoy manor in a completely different mood than the one she had left it in the day before. Narcissa, and the house-elves, sensed it before she was scarcely inside the garden door.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked at once, walking hurriedly to her sister as she came into the dining room. The house-elves scattered quickly.

Bellatrix said nothing, just hugged her sister stiffly. She removed her cloak and sat at the table, pulling her cigarettes out of her pocket. Narcissa eyed her tentatively for a moment before snapping at one of the slower elves to bring wine. Narcissa waved her wand and produced the matching flutes again. The shaky house-elf reappeared with the wine, and with one look at Bellatrix beat a hasty retreat.

Bellatrix lit a cigarette with her wand as Narcissa filled the glasses. Narcissa said nothing, just waited for her sister to begin. Bellatrix took the wine but only sipped it. After a few more moments of silence, she said simply, "Rodolphus was at the mine when I got back yesterday."

Narcissa reared her head slightly and her nostrils flared, but she said nothing. She just waited for Bellatrix to continue. But Bella did not continue. Instead she dissolved into silent tears. Narcissa, her initial fears confirmed, clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Cissy! Why doesn't he just leave me be!" Bellatrix sobbed.

Narcissa looked at her younger sister, hatred etched on her face. "You know very well why?" She said quietly. "He owns you. That's why he does it."

Bella fought not to break down completely. "I hate him! And I hate this bond! I am no more than a slave!"

Narcissa gave Bella a shrewd look, "The bond is old magic, devised hundreds of years ago. Naturally, it favors the man in every way."

Bella drew deep, steadying breaths, "Don't tell me its old magic–old ways–therefore I should embrace it!" Bella snapped.

Narcissa merely raised an eyebrow, "I won't. Because you are not ready to hear it." She said evenly.

Bella felt exasperated, "Shit, Cissy! Hasn't Lucius ever used the damn thing against you!"

Narcissa's face went through a kaleidoscope of emotions, but ended in a rather embarrassed smile, "It has been many years." she admitted. "When we were first married, he did on several occasions. As a matter of fact, I believe the last time was the night I conceived Draco."

Bellatrix looked at her sister in horror, "You sound like you think the whole thing was funny!"

Narcissa looked up with a small smile, "Funny? No. Not funny. You see, Lucius was drunk and it was late. I could smell the other women on him–I knew what he had been doing. He came at me and I spurned him... and he made me." She finished simply, running her finger around the rim of her wine flute.

"How can you be so sanguine about the whole thing?" Bella asked in revulsion.

Narcissa now smirked at her, "Think about how you feel when you are in the presence of the Dark Lord?"

"What does that have to do with this!" Bella exclaimed.

"Everything." Narcissa said simply. "Oh, I know, the Dark Lord is scarcely a man. He is beyond our love–our wants–even our desires." Narcissa looked wistful. "But when I am summoned I feel the power radiate from him. I drink it in like an intoxicant."

"I fail to see," Bella said, through gritted teeth, "what this has to do with being raped by your husband!"

Narcissa's head snapped up, "Don't you!" She snapped in a scathing tone. "Then I will explain it to you! Even the men feel the power of the Dark Lord! They get drunk on it, and so do we!" Narcissa grabbed her glass and drank deeply. "You asked me whether I had ever tried to kill Lucius. I got very close once. When we thought the Dark Lord dead, Lucius decided that we would have to feign being under the _Imperius_ curse–to turn ourselves in to the ministry and plead for forgiveness." Narcissa looked sickened.

She took another drink of wine and Bella saw her hands shake, "I felt lost. I sat in my bedroom with a bottle of poison in my hands. I really didn't want to live anymore anyway. I never got as far along as you did. I never got close enough to make myself sick. But as I sat on the bed, I knew I couldn't do it. I resolved to take the poison myself. Only the thought of Draco motherless stopped me."

Bellatrix looked at her sister as if she had never really seen her before. The shock must have showed on her face. Narcissa saw her stare and smiled at her, "Just because you went to prison, did you really think you were the only one who suffered? We were all like that–desperate and at the end of our ropes."

Narcissa re-filled her wine and tipped the bottle onto Bellatrix's as well. "We both revere the power of the Dark Lord. We get drunk off him. That night, I got drunk off my husband. The bond made him god-like. Do you really think I could stay mad at him for taking something I would normally give to him with glee?" Narcissa asked with a beaming smile. "He gave me Draco that night. And that has always given me a certain degree of power over him."

Bellatrix, her head reeling, gulped her wine.

"Bella," Narcissa began, "I'm sure you have noticed that I have a certain habit of getting what I want from Lucius? He wanted to send Draco to Durmstrang, but I forbade it. It's too far from here and I wanted Draco closer to home. Draco is a constant reminder of what he did to me. It gives me my power over Lucius. But I don't regret any of it. I get drunk off the Dark Lord just as you do. We are much the same, dear. The difference is I love my husband and you hate yours. Lucius has many faults but to think I couldn't forgive him for holding me in his thrall is just silly."

Bellatrix sat her glass down with shaking hands, "I think you are fucking crazy." She said quietly.

No, you don't." Narcissa said off handedly. "You just have never loved or revered any man the way you do the Dark Lord, and I do. There were times I wished I could trade places with you in Azkaban. Times when I wanted to take my own life. You may be on the run, sister, and there may have been times you thought your soul would rot, but you have never, for even one minute, had to pretend to be something you are not!" Narcissa drained her flute and hastily poured another.

"Lucius has taken me to parties with all of those rat bastards! We have had to fit in, to deny everything we are and what we believe in! The liars! The hypocrites–Fudge, Scrimgeour–all the rest of them! Power hungry and corrupt to the end! But so hypocritical they couldn't admit it! Just as filled with greed, avarice, and lust as any Dark Lord supporter. But too shamelessly pious to ever admit it! You may be living in a hidey-hole and stealing food, but you will never know the humiliation of having to break bread with people like those! There were times that Azkaban sounded pretty good."

Bellatrix sat stunned, unsure of what to say. Narcissa shook herself from a dark reverie and addressed her sister with a smile. "All the same, my love, my heart breaks for you. I feel my skin crawl at the very thought of him touching you. War or no war, he has got to be killed before he can touch you again." Narcissa rose from her seat and turned slowly away from Bellatrix, "Bella, dear, I am terribly afraid of angering the Dark Lord. He is mad at my family as it is, but..." She turned and faced her sister with a loving smile, "If you want me to… I will kill him for you."

Bellatrix was deeply moved. The picture formed in her mind of Narcissa, her wand held aloft, sending a blinding green light at her hated husband. The image was so powerful that Bellatrix felt her stomach began to rise. She put her face in her hands and took several deep breaths until the nausea stopped. She looked up at her sister with equal love and shook her head, "No, Darling. Our ultimate victory is nearly upon us. The Dark Lord will soon decide the role each of us will play in the new order. I am willing to put up with anything in anticipation of that moment. Besides, you must think of your own place in the new order."

Narcissa waived her hand, "I know my place already. I am a wife and mother. You know how the Dark Lord values motherhood."

Bellatrix shook her head, "Draco is a man now. That aspect of your life is coming to a close. There are great things ahead for you. You can't afford to alienate the Dark Lord, especially now. I will think of another way."

Narcissa, saddened but relieved, sat back down excitedly, "You never told me about Mears! What happened? You looked thrilled to burst!"

Bellatrix felt the last twenty fours hours of hell slide away like melting snow. She had to hold her hand to her mouth to stifle a very girlish giggle, "Oh, Cissy, it was wonderful!"

"Well, tell me!" An excited Narcissa cried with joy.

Bellatrix lit another cigarette and smiled broadly, "Well, I took him out and interviewed him. McNair, my ass! I won't have anyone in my unit I don't personally pass muster on. So, I asked him a few questions when he told me he had been an Auror in America for years…"

Narcissa recoiled in horror and started to interrupt before Bella quieted her with a wave of her hand, "That's why I wanted a look into his mind."

"Couldn't he keep you out?" Narcissa interjected suspiciously.

"Certainly!" Bella said with a snicker, "he had some of the strongest shields I have ever felt. But I ordered him to lower them and, Baby, did he ever lower them!" She finished with a squeal.

Narcissa looked confused, but Bella just waved a hand at her and flicked her ashes carelessly on the table, "It's hard for you to understand, Cissy–you were never much of a _legillimens_–but you normally get a series of snapshots from someone. Mears, however, lowered every inhibition to me. His whole life flooded into my mind! It was like spending years with someone." She finished in wonder.

"Sis," Narcissa said with a dawning smile, "you sound like you are already in love with him!"

Bellatrix looked guilty for a moment, "Oh, Cissy, do you remember when we used to sit on your bed and talk about the ideal man we wanted to marry?"

Narcissa was laughing, "Of course. We both wanted to marry the Dark Lord!"

"No, no," Bella said with a grin, "when we were older, just before you and Lucius got married."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, it was just like that! The Dark Knight we used to talk about. Hard as nails, with soft spots for those he loved! He has done some terrible things, and some wonderful things. His faith in the Dark Arts has cost him so much. I think his wife left him when she found out and I'm certain she took his kids from him. He has lost everything, but he is here to help us. He left his life back in America and he can never go back. The cause is all he has left."

"You saw all of this?"

Bella nodded, 'It was strange, believe me. It's like I looked in and got everything back. It was weird."

"That doesn't explain how he survived as an Auror?" Narcissa observed skeptically.

"I didn't see specifics, more like I can sense the truth." Bellatrix said excitedly. "He had contacts all throughout the Dark Arts community in Virginia. When a fool was needed, he made the arrest. The rest he protected. And Cissy! He was a wonderful father. He was so good to his kids..And he tried to raise them right, too. That bitch-wife of his has disappeared among the muggles with his kids. He didn't give up looking for them till last year–right before he came over here."

"Is he a pure-blood?" Narcissa asked quietly.

Bella nodded, "_Faux_ pure-blood. I asked him and he said half-blood, then he told me it was a great grandmother on his mother's side. Can you believe that?"

Narcissa grinned, "Oh, that doesn't count! Silly man."

"I know," Bellatrix said dreamily, "he was so cute when he I told him too."

Narcissa was now smirking at her sister, "You know, for one unhappily married lady, you sound like re-marriage wouldn't hurt your feelings in the least."

Bella grimaced and crushed out her cigarette, "He doesn't know a thing about me. He'll hear plenty from the others. Bellatrix the monster! Bellatrix the unbalanced sadist! Besides, I look like a hag."

"Stop saying that!" Narcissa said angrily, "You are still very beautiful! You are so dark and exotic-looking. You can still turn any man's head. And you _will_ turn his too."

Bella gave her a sister an unwilling smile, "Well, thanks for the pep talk, but I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Mears and I have an assignment tonight, so I need to go and run the plan past him." She said smilingly.

Narcissa beamed, "Have fun."

"All business." Bellatrix smiled back.

Bella exited the garden door and stepped out into the fragrant rectangle. She walked to the center of the stone-walled garden and produced her wand. She took the tip and placed it against her Dark Mark and thought of Mears. She lowered the wand and waited, but nothing happened. She started to scowl after a few minutes and was preparing to touch the mark again when she felt it heat up. She thought of Mears, turned and was gone in an instant.

When she reappeared, Bella found herself standing in the shadow on an old but stately-looking manor house. Unlike Malfoy Manor, this one had the look of a working manor. There were fields stretching west as far as she could see. She looked east and saw a large lawn and a small cottage setting near a road. Mears was running in her direction. He was shirtless, and sweaty and he was carrying a large scythe. He looked back over his shoulder at the cottage, as he got near her. "Sorry, Commander! I waited till the muggle in that cottage went in before I returned your signal."

Bella immediately felt exposed standing beside the house, but Mears read her expression and calmed her, "It's alright. He'll just think you're a girlfriend if he sees you. The Manor house is empty. I just didn't want him to see me playing with my Mark."

Mears hefted the scythe on his shoulder and offered his hand, Bella reached out with a smile and took it, "Get many of those around here?" She asked.

Mears looked confused, "Many of what?"

"Girlfriends?" Bella asked, smiling enigmatically and trying to sound politely curious.

Mears laughed. "Uh…No! You are nearly the first English witch I have met. From what I've seen of Buckinghamshire, I don't think there are many of our kind around here."

Bella smiled back and this time it was genuine. She had also noticed that Mears pronounced Buckinghamshire correctly this time.

"Won't you please follow me? I need to clean up. This way, please?" He motioned around the side of the Manor house to a small gardener's cottage just behind it. Bella gave the cottage a quick look, it was hidden from the road and tucked close enough behind the Manor that if you didn't already know it was there, and you could walk the front lawn and never know it existed. She checked off another smart move in her Mears book.

He opened the door to the tiny cottage and she saw that the place had only the most Spartan amenities. A small, open shower and toilet tucked in the corner of the room. A small, muggle refrigerator and a toaster oven were all the creature comforts. The bed was built was for a normal Englishmen, not an American giant. Mears had strung a hammock between two metal poles. She walked in and saw an old wheel of some kind that he had made into a table. Mears set the scythe down in the corner and excused himself for a douse in a large metal wash basin. Bella's eyes followed him. He was as thickly built in reality as she had expected when she saw him in his robes. His shoulders and chest were thick and well muscled, and he was sporting just the slightest hint of paunch He was wearing muggle jeans which he filled out rather nicely. He was drying his hair with a towel as he walked back over to her.

"Sorry about the muggle garb," He explained, "but I can't work in robes."

She looked at him, "Yes, explain that. Just what were you doing with that scythe?"

Mears laughed again and dropped the towel, he produced his wand from his jeans and performed a drying charm on his thick brown hair, "That's part of the arrangement I have with the old muggle who lives up front. He's quite elderly but wants to keep this job till the Manor Lord pensions him off. The work around here is too much for him. So, I do the work and he let's me stay here. I get a quarter of his salary and his Lordship gets a manicured lawn to look at if he ever visits this house." Mears was performing the drying charm on his chest when he suddenly realized he was shirtless, "Oh, pardon me!" He said hastily and walked over to the tiny bed and chose a fresh shirt from the pile he kept there and pulled it on. Bella felt herself flush.

"But why don't you just use magic? Cutting turf with a scythe must be hard work?"

Mears returned and sat down across from her, "Well, it doesn't hurt to let the muggle see me working on occasion. And truthfully, I've put on weight since I came over here three months ago."

Bella fixed him with a smirk, "I had no idea a Yank would find British cuisine so inviting?"

Mears laughed again, "Actually I don't. Well, I find the fish and chips inviting, its everything else I can't get used to. So, I eat too much of the fish and chips and here comes the belly."

"Actually, British food can be quite wonderful." Bellatrix told him. "If the cook is any good."

"Well, Commander, that's one area where you have me. I never have been able to cook. I guess if I would learn, I wouldn't have this problem."

Bellatrix grinned at him and fought down the urge to invite him over to her hiding place for some of her cooking. Since she had always detested house-elves, Bella had planned for married life by learning a lot about domestic magic and cooking. But she held her tongue and an uncomfortable silence grew.

"Very well." She said at last, "To business." She waved her wand and a scroll of parchment appeared on the wooden table. Bella unfurled it and Mears leaned in close, a business-like mien on his face.

"Here's a plan of the neighborhood." Bella told him, Mears rose from his seat and circled halfway around the wooden wheel for a closer look. "It's a block in Leto–London suburb–a crowded place."

Mears bent down and looked at the parchment, "Looks like they are stacked in tight, must be a poor area?"

"Muggle dunghill." Bellatrix said curtly. "The target's name is Avery–like I said the other day, a total nobody–one of the last mudbloods to stay at the ministry–most of the rest have already quit. He lives in this corner flat," Bellatrix said, pointing at an end block of small apartments. "He's on the ground floor."

"What kind of wards can we expect?" Mears asked, his eyes never leaving the parchment.

"Shit." Bellatrix said flatly. "Most mudbloods have warded their homes to keep us out. What we see is almost universally dreadful. The intelligence says it's the usual makeshift rubbish–can't apparate in–but once you are on the ground you can find huge cracks in them. Won't be a problem."

Mears had pursed his lips and was pulling on his lower lip between his thumb and pointer-finger, obviously deep in concentration. "A lot of traffic at night in an area like that. Poor people up late getting drunk till all hours. Arriving undetected will be hard unless we go dressed as muggles or we launch very late at night?" He observed, looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix tried to keep the smile off her face, _this guy was good_! "We never go dressed as muggles, unless the target is very high value and that makes it worth it. Death Eater robes and masks are worth several seconds of advantage because of the terror they inspire."

Mears looked down, smiled and shrugged, "When do we launch?"

Bella smiled back, "Eleven o'clock. The noise from the muggle drunks will cover our apparition sounds."

Mears gave her a strange look, but he said nothing.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Mears looked slightly embarrassed, "Why don't we silent apparate? That way we can go later if we wish?"

"What are you talking about?" Bellatrix asked.

Mears shrugged, "Silent apparition. Standard American Auror training." He said as if it were obvious.

Bella furrowed her brow at him, "Only the Dark Lord and very powerful wizards can apparate without sound." She said, feeling she was about to be proved wrong.

Mears smiled, and had a very diplomatic look on his face, "Not everyone can do it." He agreed delicately, "but any skilled witch or wizard can manage it with practice."

Bella didn't know whether to grin or feel insulted, "Show me." She said.

Mears stepped back, turned, and vanished silently. In a blink he reappeared on the other side of the cottage, without the slightest trace of sound. Bella was out of her seat in a second, "Can you teach me that?"

Mears smiled, "You? I'm certain. It's just like regular apparition, it just takes practice and a lot more concentration. Like I said, it's standard first-year American Auror requirement. Best to be on top of your enemies without giving them any warning."

Bellatrix smiled at him, "Excellent! Perhaps you can train the entire unit to do it? It would be a marvelous advantage."

"My pleasure." Mears said happily and returned to stand over her at the table. His eyes returned to the parchment, "I don't know a thing about lighting in English cities–especially not poorer ones–but it might be an advantage to go there this afternoon and remove any street lights?"

Bella grinned, "This area of Leto has no lighting to speak of. That won't be necessary. The intelligence says he will be all alone. We'll go in together, right here on the far side of this wall–locate the wards–penetrate inside. Shouldn't be any problem."

Mears looked more skeptical, "Is the intelligence always right?"

"Always has been." Bella said flatly. "He's not a high-value target, but the report should be accurate. Once we're inside, I'll secure him while you check the flat just to be sure. We'll find out if he has any knowledge we need, then I want you to finish him. I trust you are well-versed in unforgivables?"

Mears shook whatever reservations he felt and nodded. "Quite." He said simply.

"Good-oh," Bellatrix said rolling up the parchment. "Since I know the neighborhood, I'll side-by-side apparate us in. We'll launch at eleven o'clock, as scheduled."

Mears's face split into a wide grin.

"What?" Bella said, with a quizzical smile.

Mears just smiled and shook his head.

"Go on, then?" Bellatrix cajoled.

Mears chuckled, "It's that accent. _Shed-jeweled_. I must sound like a barbarian to you? _Sked-julleeed_." He gave a self-deprecating laugh.

Bellatrix had to fight down the urge to hug him he looked so cute. "It's just because you are an uncultured Yank. We'll teach you proper English." She said laughing.

Mears went around to the other side of table and sat down, "I followed the insurgency in America as best I could. And I've been reading the Daily Prophet since I arrived in London. It's been most impressive–massive terror inspired–but few casualties in all, it's been a real masterstroke."

Bellatrix warmed with the praise, "All up to the Dark Lord." She said, fishing out her Marlboro's. "He oversees each and every mission. They are designed to cause a sense of helplessness and terror, but with few enough casualties to not harden public opinion against us. The Dark Lord is a master of political manipulation. The whole program is designed to give the populace the sense of inevitability of our victory."

Before she could fish out her wand, Mears has his muggle lighter out for her. She took it, examined it, and flicked her thumb to light it. "Cagey invention." She observed and handed it back to Mears. "I was wondering how you found us? That couldn't have been easy. Every Auror in Britain has been trying for two years." She asked, taking a deep draw on her cigarette.

Mears lit a Marlboro light of his own, "It took time, believe me. I had to come in through France. I apparated across the channel into London." Mears stopped suddenly, "My manners! Would you care for something to drink?" He asked her rising to get himself something. "I have water, tea–perhaps some wine?" Mears noticed her look and cut her off, "I got it this morning when I knew you were coming. Guests only." He smiled. He walked back to the table with a chilled bottle of elf-wine.

Bella looked up at him, "How did you know that I liked elf-wine?" She smiled.

Mears looked very superior, "Auror training, dear lady, I smelled it on you at your sister's yesterday."

Bellatrix laughed and waved her wand, a crystal flute appeared. Mears popped the cork and poured her a glass. He replaced the wine carefully on small table that contained various perishable items. Bellatrix saw the shimmer of magic and knew that he had set himself up a "cold zone" to refrigerate his food. "Why not use the muggle thing?" She asked.

Mears reached into the "cold zone" and got himself a Diet Coke, "That thing?" He said incredulously, pointing at the small muggle refrigerator. "There's no electricity in here. Someone must have put it in here to store it. I use lamps for light." Mears popped the muggle soda and returned to the table.

"As I was saying, I arrived from France. I didn't know anyone naturally. I bummed around London for a few days till I ran into some wizards and they told me about Diagon alley. So, I went there. Found that pub out front."

"Leaky Cauldron." Bella interjected.

Mears nodded. "Place stayed deserted. So, I went on into the alley. And there, I found Knockturn alley. I hung about the place for a couple of weeks, buying a few things, just letting everyone get used to the sight of me. The accent gives me away big time anyway, and the size. Well, I wasn't sure who to ask about anything and nobody was offering, then I got lucky."

"How?" Bell asked, sipping her wine.

Mears laughed, "I got mugged."

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well," Mears shrugged with some embarrassment, "They tried. Three of them. Must have been desperate to go after a big guy like me. I hurt two of them bad and the third ran off. Naturally, I couldn't go to the Aurors, I'm not supposed to be here. So, I was pulling the bodies around a corner when a girl showed up and offered to help me. She told me she had seen the whole thing and wondered if I would like to meet some people who could use my skills. Of course, I figured it was just some teen with a fantasy world in her head. But she showed me a tiny version of this." Mears pointed to the Mark on his arm. "I knew what it was, of course. So when she told me to be back tomorrow at that bookshop in the alley, I agreed to come."

Bella swallowed her wine and felt confused, "What girl is that?"

Mears drank from his soda and pulled a face, "I don't know her name, never learned it. Short girl–a little shorter than you--maybe fifteen-sixteen, I'm not sure. Very dark hair, like yours. The next day I went to the bookstore and your nephew was there."

"Draco?" Bellatrix asked in shock, "He's wanted all over Britain, what was he doing in Borgin and Burke's?"

"Meeting me, I suppose." Mears shrugged and let out a silent belch. "Well, he asked me a lot of questions. He also probed me, and showed me his Mark. I knew I had made contact at last."

Bellatrix stood up with her arms wrapped tightly across her chest, feeling very churlish, she didn't know about any of this. Draco recruiting Death Eaters, a young girl with a mini-Mark? She must have slipped further out of the loop than she had realized. She sat back down, "Go on!"

"Well, that about it, really." Mears shrugged. "After your nephew came visits by McNair–several of them. Then finally a meeting with several others–then the Dark Lord himself." Mears smiled. "He interviewed me and probed me, and then he marked me. It was quite a thrill."

Bellatrix left her troubled thoughts behind a moment, and pulled up the sleeve of her robe to look at her own Mark, "I remember when I got mine. I was only seventeen." She said wistfully. "It was the happiest day of my life."

Mears smiled and looked down at his own, "You know, I can't decide whether it beautiful or hideous." He rubbed his finger along the skull, "Oh course, on you, it looks..." Mears stopped himself suddenly and turned away looking like he had just said too much.

"Go on." Bellatrix cajoled with a smile.

Mears looked chagrined, "On you, it looks very beautiful." He mumbled quietly.

Bellatrix felt her heart leap. She wasn't certain, but she thought that Mears had just tried to flirt with her, even if inadvertently. Bella fought to control her blush. "Thank you." She said quietly. There were a million things to explain to him–about her–her marriage–her reputation. But now wasn't the time. She rose deliberately, "I suppose I should go." She was careful to smile at him to let him know that the compliment had not been unwanted. Mears rose with her.

"I'll pop in about ten to." She said walking slowly toward the cottage door. Half way there she stopped and turned to face him. "May I ask you a question–it's rather personal?"

Mears grinned, his chagrin vanished at her obviously flattered reaction to his slip. "Considering you've seen into my mind, how personal could it be?" He asked with his half smile.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about? I have been a skilled _legillimens_ for years. The Dark Lord taught me himself. But I have never gotten more from any person but a hazy flood of thought and emotion. From you, however, it felt like your whole life came into my head. Why?"

Mears looked bewildered, "I have no idea. Maybe I'm an oddball? Commander McNair and several others have probed me. Perhaps you could ask them?"

Bella thought for a moment, then smiled, "I'll do that. I'll see you later, be ready and be rested."

Mears pulled himself up to his full height, "Yes, Commander."

Bellatrix gave him a final smile and walked out.

Bellatrix tried to rest all afternoon but sleep evaded her, even with the help of several glasses of elf-wine. She finally gave up and walked over to her tiny kitchenette and fixed herself a cold supper and tea. She was not normally restless before a mission–especially not one as simple as the one she was facing. But the unknown girl with the mini-Mark and Draco doing recruiting bothered her immensely. Bella chafed sitting around the hiding place but managed to keep herself busy reading. Finally, about nine-thirty, her restlessness got the better of her. She got up, showered, and dressed in her Death Eater robes. Grabbing her mask she headed off to her sister's.

She popped into the garden quietly and checked to make sure that her sister didn't have any unexpected company. She entered the sitting room to find Narcissa in a house coat, curled up by a lamp reading "The Arabian Nights" from her voluminous library and enjoying a snifter of brandy.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, "I thought you had an operation this evening?"

"I do." Bella said evenly and sat down across from her.

"What's wrong? Do you want some wine?"

Bella shook her head and waved her mask, "The 'op' is in little more than hour. I wanted to ask you about something Mears told me this afternoon: He says, that a young, girl–fifteen or so–saw him fight off three muggers–and put him in contact with Draco. Do you know anything about that?"

Narcissa's face twisted in bewilderment, "Draco? No, I have no idea what he's on about. What does Draco have to do with recruitment?"

Bella shook her head, "No idea. I was hoping you could tell me. Mears also said the girl had a mini-Mark on her–know anything about that?"

"Not a twist." Narcissa said, sitting up and putting her brandy down. "I wonder what this is all about."

Bellatrix scowled, "I think it's a sign of just how far out of the inner circle we have fallen. There have definitely been some changes."

Narcissa looked perplexed, "Maybe the girl had a muggle tattoo of the Mark? Maybe that's what Mears saw?"

Bella shook her head, "I doubt it. Besides, that doesn't explain Draco and what he was doing in Borgin and Burke's last month."

"He shouldn't be out in public!" Narcissa said angrily. "Every Auror in the country is looking for him. Damn that McNair! If he's behind this, I'll keel haul him!"

Bellatrix sat back in her chair and sighed. "We need to get back soon. It's a good sign for you if Draco is running missions. But it doesn't help me. The closer this war gets to ending, the more replaceable I'm going to be."

Narcissa sat back in her chair and closed her book, "You need to do something to call yourself to his attention. Will this operation help?"

Bellatrix snorted, "Stupid ministry Mudblood. I've put him down the priority list three times he's such a non-entity. Won't even make the Prophet I expect. Won't help a damn."

Narcissa looked thoughtful, "You need to start thinking bigger–something to really catch his attention."

"I'll run it past Mears."

Narcissa smirked.

"A fresh perspective." Bella insisted. She pulled out her small gold pocket watch, "Speaking of, it's time I was going." Bellatrix rose.

"Are you still coming for dinner tomorrow night?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix looked doubtful, "I'm not all that chuffed about being here at your house this much. Aren't you about due for a visit from Arthur Weasley?"

Narcissa scowled, "He's busy with other things, I'm sure. Oh, come on Bella, I'll seal the wards after you arrive. We won't be bothered. I get so lonely here." She pleaded.

"I was going to try and finagle an invite from Mears. He's living in an even bigger rat trap that I am. And the man can't cook a lick. I thought I might show him my skills in the kitchen." She smirked.

"Bring him along, by all means!" Narcissa insisted. "I'll be here to chaperone–if word gets out, Rodolphus won't be able to say a thing."

Bella finally nodded, "I'll see if he can come."

Narcissa beamed, "Be careful tonight."

Bella grabbed her mask from the chair, "Like clockwork."

Bella disapparated in the shadow of the manor house and looked around. Mears's cottage looked dark. She was just moving silently toward the front of it when Mears stepped out of the shadow of the Manor house, "Over here, Commander." He said quietly.

Bella halted as he strode into the ambient light. He was dressed in his Death Eater robes, his hood already up, his face deep in shadow. He looked enormous. Bellatrix smiled. "You look terrifying. That Mudblood will shit himself." She said approvingly.

Mears pitched back the hood and grinned. He hadn't put his mask on yet. "This thing is a pain in the ass to see out of." He said, waving the mask around.

Bellatrix shrugged, "It's for the effect, you'll get used to it."

Mears shrugged and snapped the mask into place and replaced his hood. Bella smiled in approval and put her own mask on. "Alright, if something goes wrong, we'll apparate back here. Are you ready, did you sleep any?"

Mears shook his head, "Couldn't. Must have been nerves."

"Just first operation jitters," she assured him. "You'll be fine. Are you ready?"

Mears nodded and produced his wand, "When you are." He said, holding out his arm.

Bella grabbed it, "All right, hold on. Here we go." She turned and they both vanished.

They reappeared deep in the shadow of Avery's apartment building. Noise was filtering all about the complex. Muggle stereos were thrumming through the walls and distant laughter could be heard. Mears pulled his arm away and began feeling along the wall with his hands. In a moment, he hissed, "Got it."

Bella moved up near him, "All right. Take us in." She whispered.

She grabbed Mears' arm and felt him turn. Suddenly she was standing in a living room looking down at Avery, who started in shock, "_Expelliarmus_!" She shouted. A wand flew from the chair arm Avery was sitting in right into her hand, "_Incarcerous_!" she exclaimed. "_Silencio_!" Before he could blink, Avery was disarmed, bound, and gagged.

Mears raced past her into the back rooms of the flat. "Well, Mr. Mudblood," she said teasingly, "enjoying a little muggle telly are we? Sorry to interrupt." Avery's eyes bulged with terror. Before Bellatrix could say another word, a piercing female scream echoed from the back of the apartment.

Bellatrix started to crouch–she pointed her wand at Avery and hissed, "Who else is here?" Avery tried to respond but the silencing charm prevented any words to come from his mouth. Mears had still not reappeared.

"Mears!" Bellatrix shouted, "Are you all right!"

A moment later Mears reappeared from around the foyer gently pushing two young girls in front of him. They both appeared to be between six and eight years old. Dressed in long night gowns, one still clutched a teddy bear and both were crying in terror. Bellatrix felt her shoulders sag.

Mears stormed past the two girls and flicked his wand at them. They both stood rooted to the spot. Mears walked up to her with a murderous glare on his face, "Intelligence!" He snapped.

Bella looked at Mears, then down at Avery and finally to the two little girls who were crying loudly. She looked back up at Mears, bile rising in her stomach, "Standing orders are to leave no witnesses." She told him. Then she looked down at Avery, hatred burning through her, "They aren't supposed to be here, you _fucking moron_!" She kicked Avery hard in his legs, then drew her fist back and punched him in the face several times. Bellatrix then turned back and looked at Mears, her face on fire, "We haven't got any choice!"

Mears turned in a blur, lifted his wand and roared, "_Obliviate_!" Both girls' eyes lost focus and took on a look of unconcern. Mears raced over and herded them gently but firmly back to bed. Bellatrix stood on the spot shaking. Mears re-appeared a moment later and walked up to her and nodded. "They're blank. I hit them hard. They won't even remember how to speak–it's all right." He assured her.

Bellatrix swallowed and turned back to Avery and lifted the silencing charm. Gasps escaped him, "Don't...Don't hurt my girls...I'll tell you anything." He said in panic, blood leaking from his nostrils where Bella had punched him.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "You filthy muggle scum! Let me guess? Those two are muggle trash too.. Just like you?" She raised her shaking wand hand and pointed it at the terrified Avery. Mears hand touched hers gently. She turned and looked up at him, her eyes blazing. Mears looked at her coolly. He turned to Avery, "We've played fair. Don't make me get those girls back here. Tell us what we want to know."

"I'll tell you everything!" Avery said in rush. "Anything..Anything at all." He pleaded.

Bellatrix fought to control her shaking. "Then tell us." She ordered quietly.

"Big. Big Auror operation." Avery said quickly. "I just processed the orders today. Going to hit the werewolf warren up north."

"When?" Mears asked.

"Tomorrow. Big operation. Three full squads. Hit then in mid afternoon while they're sleeping." Avery looked from Mears to Bella, searching for a sign that the information had been worth enough to save his children.

"Let me look!" Bellatrix snapped.

Avery tried to control his breathing and relax. Bellatrix raised her wand, "_Legillimens_!" Flashes of paperwork filled her mind–all confirming what Avery had just said. Bella lowered her wand, turned to Mears and nodded, "The warren near Bristol."

"Yes...yes...that's it!" Avery rasped.

Mears looked at Bellatrix, "Anything else?"

She took a breath, exhaled and shook her head, "That will do."

Mears stood back as Bella walked out of his line of fire, "We will leave your girl's here." He told Avery as he lifted his wand.

"Thank you." Avery whispered.

"_Avarda Kedavra_!" Mears hissed… A flash of green light escaped his wand and struck Avery hard enough to knock the chair he was sitting in over. Bellatrix walked around the edge of the chair and saw Avery's eyes open and staring into nothingness. She turned to Mears, "Let's go. Your place."

Mears pocketed his wand, grabbed her arm and turned.

The moment they appeared at the cottage Mears released her and stormed inside. Bella followed, unsure whether Mears was mad enough (or disgusted enough) to kill her. She entered the cottage door hesitantly; Mears was standing over his wheel-table, his mask off and hood down, staring at the ground. He looked up at her and glared.

"My fault!" She said at once, "My fuck up!"

Mears walked over to his makeshift kitchen and with a roar he back-handed a collection of bottles and dishes and sent them crashing into the wall. Then he stood quietly, taking deep, steadying breaths. Bella didn't dare move.

After a moment, Mears' breathing slowed, he walked over to his bed and cast off his Death Eater robes and sat at the table. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. Finally, he looked at her, "Well, aren't you going to sit?"

Bella stood shaking. Slowly she walked to the table and sat, her eyes never leaving Mears. She removed her mask and sat it gently on the table. Mears looked at her again, and pushed his cigarettes and lighter over to her. She reached shakily and took one out of the pack and lit it. Mears got up and walked over to his "cold zone." He returned with the now refilled bottle of elf-wine. Picking up his wand, he waved it and a large, bowled, wine glass appeared in front of her. He removed the cork and poured her a full glass.

He picked his wand up and for a moment, Bella thought he was going to conjure a glass for himself. But after a brief second, he dropped the wand on the table and walked over to the cold zone and came back with a Diet Coke. Bella drained the big glass in one gulp and Mears reached over and took the bottle to refill it.

"My fault." She repeated, "I trusted the intelligence too blindly. I should have let you reconnoiter."

Mears sipped his soda and nodded. Bella was just taking a drag off her cigarette when Mears exclaimed, "Shit!"

"What?" Bella asked.

Mears scowled at her, "We forgot the fucking Mark!" He stood quickly and grabbed his wand. "I'll be right back. Drink up." He turned and was gone. Bellatrix grabbed the wine glass and took several long gulps. She sat it down and put her face in her hands. _Bellatrix the monster! Bellatrix the fiend! Best he knows now. No point in trying to hide it. It's all out now. He knows!_

Mears reappeared silently a moment later. He tossed his wand on the table and sat down heavily, "There. That will bring the Aurors–they'll find those girls."

Bellatrix fought back tears, "You must think me a right ghoul?" Bella looked up at his even face and felt her defense mechanism kick in, "I am a monster, you know!" She said defiantly. "The others are right. I am a _fiend_!"

Mears looked back at her and snorted with disgust, "You're a soldier–in the middle of a fucking war!" He said quietly.

Bella scowled back at him, "I was going to order you to…"

"I know what you were going to order me to do." He cut across her quietly.

"What would you have done if I had ordered it?" She asked flatly.

Mears sipped his soda, "Try to talk you out of it." He said gently.

"And if I had _insisted!_" She screamed.

Mears eyes flashed at her, and in that moment Bellatrix felt like she was falling into a bottomless hole. His eyes bore right through her and she thought the intensity of the look would rip her apart. "Then I would have killed them both!" He whispered.

Bellatrix shook. She reached out and grabbed the wine and drained the glass. She grabbed the bottle and refilled it. "That beating I was giving the Mudblood!" She spat. "That must've looked tasty?"

Mears smiled at her, "I saw your body language when I brought those girls out." He said with a laugh. "You looked like you wanted to disappear into the bowels of the earth. You were firing yourself up to do something horrible you didn't want to do." Mears took a deep drink from his soda can, "Sell that shit to somebody else, Commander, cause I'm not buying."

Bellatrix tried to drink from the glass but she broke down in a wave of tears. Mears rose to his feet and started to move toward her. "No!" She yelled, standing up in terror, "You can't! I'm...I'm married."

Mears glared across the table and looked like he might sweep it aside with one arm, "I just killed a defenseless man! Do you think I give a shit that you're married!" He growled, his eyes on fire.

"It's a _conferratio_ bond!" she protested, backing away. "You can't touch me; the marriage bond will blow you across the room!"

Mears glared at her, trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"Please believe me!" She pleaded. "I want you to–I want it more than anything in the world! Please believe that?"

Mears lifted his chin for a moment, then visibly sagged and sat down. He sighed, "Very well, sit down Commander, I promise I won't touch you." He said bitterly.

"Stop calling me that!" Bella said in exasperation.

Mears retrieved his Diet Coke and crooked his half-smile at her, "What shall I call you then? Mrs. Lestrange?" He asked bitterly.

Bella sat down in a huff, "Most certainly not! I hate that name like I hate the man I got it from! Call me Bella...or Bellatrix?" She said uncertainly.

Mears sat perfectly still for a moment, then cracked a grin, "I don't suppose, under the circumstances, it matter's much what I call you."

"Please...please…Don't say that?" Bellatrix said, looking down at the table.

Mears looked uncertain, "Why does it matter? I see my usual luck is holding. I finally meet a beautiful witch I'm interested in and she's not only married, but she married in some funky, British way that guarantees I can never touch her!" He finished, his hands held wide in exasperation.

Bellatrix looked up at him, her eyes pleading for understanding, "There are things about me I want you to know–things about my marriage."

Mears looked puzzled and angry, "Why do you care? There can never be _anything_!"

Bella looked up at him and fought back tears, "Marcus, I've seen into your mind! I know you–in ways I have never known any man. I know it all–the good, bad, horrible, wonderful–all of it! Please don't close this down!"

"Bellatrix, you're married to someone else–I'm betting for life. What is the point in pursuing this!" He was becoming very frustrated.

"I'm just asking for you to learn more before you turn away?" She asked earnestly.

Mears looked a little amused and a lot frustrated, "Very well." He agreed in defeat. "How do I learn more? Can you let me into your mind?"

Bella nearly flinched. "No," she shook her head. "The bond senses intentions. It would force you out."

Mears dropped his hands on the table with a THUD. His look was beyond exasperated.

"Listen!" Bellatrix said quickly, "There are the regular ways. It just requires a bit more patience. My sister is having me to dinner tomorrow night…will you come?"

Mears leaned back in his chair and eyed her with suspicion, "Why am I getting the feeling that an angry husband is going to be involved in this somehow?"

"No!" Bella snapped. "I'm not setting you up for any reason. Please believe me! I just want you to get to know me like I know you. Narcissa can help me explain everything. Please come?" Bellatrix realized she was begging, but if the shoe had been on the other foot, she wasn't even sure she would have shown the patience that Marcus was showing.

Mears smirked, "All right. Sounds like a great chance to experience some total frustration. I'll come, but listen to me, I'm not a masochist! This whole fucking thing is crazy."

Bella realized that she had gotten all she could reasonably hope for, "Good. She will be eating at seven. The dress will be formal. My sister is a horrible snob, I'm afraid." She smiled shyly.

Mears grimaced, "I have some dress robes around here. All right, I'll be there."

"Thank you." Bella said in relief. "Thank you for listening and being open-minded."

Mears looked up and shrugged. "I hope the way I solved the mission 'problem' won't get either of us in trouble?" He asked, clearly sounding depressed.

Bella shook her head, "It will be fine. I'll go report to McNair about the intelligence we got from the Mudblood. And...I'll see you tomorrow night at seven, okay?"

Mears looked and shrugged like the whole thing was utter madness. Bella smiled at him and walked out, feeling elated.

25


End file.
